matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Pixel Gun Updates
The list of Pixel Gun 3D updates by MatthewGo707. NOTE: The update goes together with the real Pixel Gun 3D but is fast-paced compared to the latter. 18.1.0 (WWII Update) *Seasonal chest: WWII Special Chests Get one of the items there before it is too late!. *New weapons **Militäreifer ("Military Zeal" in German) **Angreifer ("Attacker" in German) **"Superträger" ("Supercarrier" in German, based from the Tankgewehr) **"Maverick" **"Nagant" *Eindringling, State Defender and Brave Patriot are brought back! 17.9.0 *New weapons: **Smooth Cruiser **Kinetic Shotgun **Warden **Mines Shotgun **Sleepy Doctor **Superintendent **Spell of Radiation **Sweet Justice **Champion Semi-Auto Shotgun **Lance Corporal **Sentry Blaster **Epic Soldier **Secret Forces SMG Mk.II **Drill Knife **Twin Flamethrowers **Champion Comet **El Jefe **"Manpower" (reborn) *New gadgets! **RFD-7390 (R'ods '''f'or 'd'estruction) (aka Space Bombardier) *New craft item = Computer Mining Farm! 17.7.0 *Bug fixes *Improved anti-cheat system by detecting the background apps in the phone in case of cheats being among the background apps. Furthermore, if the player has a cheat (even if he did not open it) app in the phone (e.g. Gameshark), he will be greeted with the popup, stating "We have detected a cheat application or code in your system. Please uninstall it within (from 12:00:00) of grace period. Otherwise, we will be forced to reset your progress." followed by the "OK. I will remove it" and "I understand, but I am not using it." If the player runs out of grsce period to uninstall cheats in his phone, his progress will be reset back to 0, as promised in the last message. If the player chooses the second choice, his progress will be retained after grace period, provided he did not activate the cheat even once. *New event set Military Gear! Get it before it is too late! *The "Undertaker" receives a major cosmetic upgrade! *Some weapons receive tweaks. *The Army Rifle and Alien Gun are now usable in the Arena! *Max players in Deathmatch has been increased to 15! *New League System: Pro League *New weapons: **Rapid Fire Twins **Traitor **"Supervisor" **Special Forces Shotgun **Special Forces Rifle **Compact Rifle *New Gadget(s) **Sentry Railgun 17.5.0 *Bug fixes *Some forgotten weapons have been restored to life. *New Campaign World! (Same as that of the real 16.0.0 update) *'''Genghis Khan was renamed "Socialist Hunter". *The Double-Barreled Soldier has been moved to a Primary section. *New weapons: **Patton's Wrath **"Commandant" (Based from the Police Rifle but as a primitive version) **Federalist (LMG with a side belt-fed ammo box) **Precision Sniper Rifle Mk.II **Modular Assault Rifle (Futuristic assault rifle with sets of optional underbarrel attachments that costs only coins) **Security Rifle **Hand Blaster *New gadgets: **Cluster Grenade **Mystery Ammo Box 17.3.0 (Military Update, Continued) *New weapons: **Future Hunter **Military Breacher **Supreme Commander **Future Assault Rifle **Major **Grenade Launcher Handgun **V8 Machine Gun **Private (named after the military rank in that case) **Hardliner (MatthewGo707) (not to be confused with Minecraftian47's version) **Standalone Underbarrel Shotgun **Twin Soldiers **Double-barreled Sniper Rifle *The Professional Rifle receives a redesign! *The level meter has been redesigned. 17.1.0 (Valentines Update) *Several weapons are tweaked to suit the desired gameplay. *New event set item Valentines Gear! Get it before it is too late! *New weapons: **Lover's Revenge **"Heartbroken" **Cupid Shotgun **Kiss of Death **Lustful Murderer 16.9.0 (Military Update) *More bug fixes. *The legendary weapon has come! *New weapons: **AMR-50 "Goliath" **FIM-92 Stinger **Professional Rifle **Service Rifle **Karma G7-415 **FSR-10 "Recon" **Automatic Tyrant **Military Might **"The Tryhard" **Armor's Nightmare (legendary weapon!) 16.7.0 (New years update) *More bug fixes. *You will no longer lose trophy points when you lose the match! However, Tournament resets (revert to 3000 at most) will still be in effect. **As a result, all items that inhibits trophy points reduction will either be removed or have that ability removed (if necessary). *Stat improvements on some weapons are implemented. *The New Years Day greeting is added for those who have recently opened the game after updating the game. (However, it does not appear anymore after the second or subsequent play time, for the sake of convenience) *Sandbox was panned by many players and has been removed (due to community feedbacks concerning the online dating being way too frequent in that mode) *New weapons: **Scavenger **Hunter Pistol Mk.II **Champion Ultra Beam **Soldier's Nightmare **Champion Excalibur **Christmas Showdown **Angry Santa *All players with different levels (from beginner to endgame (lvl 38)) will be packed together in the Battle Royale. * rewards and and rewards in Arena has been dramatically increased. **As for the currency reward, instead of earning only 5 or per wave, the reward will be added by 10 if the player proceeds to the next wave. In that sense, you earn only 15 or if you finish the first wave, then again you will earn 15 or after finishing and then the same process will be repeated after finishing succeeding waves. Further, you will be given the and / rewards, depending on your score (see Arena). 16.5.0 *More bug fixes. *New weapons added: **Nightmare Fuel **Marksman Rifle **"The Warbringer" 16.3.0 *The Double-Barreled Soldier was moved from Sniper to Primary category. *New weapons added: **Voltage Rifle **Navy Rifle Mk.II **Blowback Machine Gun **Icicle PDW **Legend Sniper 16.1.0 *More bug fixes *Handful of weapons have their firing sound changed. *New weapons added **Freeze Ray Assault Rifle **Four-Star General **Couch Potato **MSR-75 "Yamamoto" **Iron Will **Tactical Paratrooper 16.0.0 Legacy Upgrade Update *Upgrade system has been revamped into old system update. *More bug fixes *New weapons added **Sniper Bomber **Missile Hands **Snow Cannon **JGSDF's Revenge **Chinese Marksman **Future Sniper Rifle Mk.II **DSR-40 "Patroller" **DMR-30 "Colonel" **Strategist **Anarchist (MatthewGo707) **Deserted Hero **Ensign *New map added **Motherboard 15.8.0 *More bug fixes *Infamous Three Category Spam is no longer possible. *Efficiency cap for ALL weapons is increased to 59. **Same goes for the gear-weapons from the real Pixel Gun wherein their max efficiency cap is 75 as of real 15.5.0 update. *NEW WEAPON **S.E.A.L.S **Vinegar Joe **Energy Shotgun 15.7.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added **Desert Spreader **Camo Squad **Future Modular Rifle **"The Punisher" **.50 Cal Carbine **Big Fella **SWAT Shotgun **S.E.A.L.S **Nuclear Suitcase Machine Gun **Flak Carbine **Persecutor 15.6.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added **V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E **"The Pig" **Stealthy Hunter **"Pekhotnye" **Revolver Shotgun **Space Conquest **Super Enforcer **War Hero **Ultima Shotgun **Navy Rifle **Super Bruiser **Quad Miners **Modular Burst Rifle **Dry Fighter **Scalawag **Tactical Precision Assault Rifle **Court-Martial **Marine **Pulverizer **"Premonition" *New craft items: **Nuclear Explosion *New gadgets: **Cursed Gem 15.5.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added **Tactical Uzi Mk.II **"Dictator" **"Magnate" **Dark Wolf **Future Paratrooper **"Nemesis" **Oppressor **Little Enforcer **Silent Friend **Super Commissar **Kenpeitai **Killer Ace **Mall Ninja **Angry Chef **Dangerous Hope **Drill-Master **"The Grizzly" **Military Vengeance **Fearless Commando **"Little Ironsides" **Dual Incinerators **Barracks **Super Assassin **Vigilante **Leatherneck **"Bulldog" **Terror Machine **Recon Battle Rifle **Rebel **Tesla Revolver *New gadget added: **Ballistic Armor *New wear added: **Heavyweight Boots 15.4.0 *More bug fixes *New attribute has been added *New weapons added **Commissar's Future **Ensign **Award-Winning Shotgun **Anti-Materiel Assault Rifle **"Commander" **"Henchman" **Tiny Slayer **Multiple-barreled Pistol (As a Joke weapon) **Military Rage **Streamliner **I.N.F.A.N.T.R.Y **Crossfire **Twisted Murderer **Future LMG **Ultimate Killing Machine Mk.II *New gadgets added: **Headshot Bonus **Electro-grenade 15.3.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Military Conquest **Death Minigun **Tactical Future **Marauder **Frontliner **Minigun of Hell **Gatling Carbine **Rebel's Wrath **Fearless Soldier **Semiautomatic Revolver **Military Sniper Rifle **Kenpeitai **Tranquilizer Sniper Rifle **Francium Launcher *Some weapons become much cheaper than before. *Efficiency was updated. *Combat level system has been removed. 15.0.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Space Pistols **Slow Repeater **Nuclear Sniper Rifle **Spawn Camper **Future Slugger **Intimidator **Tactical Sniper Rifle **Elite Sniper Rifle **Steampunk Sniper Rifle **"Deathbound" **Underbarrel Grenade Launcher **Flaming Bizon **Military Pumper 14.3.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Brain Damage **"The Vaporizer" **"Matriarch" *Tactical Police Shotgun receives its redesign. 14.1.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **"No Escape" **Imperator 14.0.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Thunder Strike Trivia *Some features introduced in the real Pixel Gun has been omitted in this version, some of which rendered the game semi-unplayable. The excluded features are the following: **Efficiency Cap to 75. **Recoil system (which have been thankfully removed in the real 15.9.0 update) **Power reduction of wall break weapons (when fired through solid objects) **Efficiency recalculation by grade. **Non-area damage weapons' projectiles can now can cause self-harm. (sic)* **"Safety Modes" added to spamming weapons. (sic)* **Third-person perspective and cosmetics for the Battle Royale. **Falling damage. (which was shortly removed since it was used as an exploid rather than penalty) **Mobility stat update in 15.?.0 update. **Max level increase to 45 (in 15.?.0 update). Instead, the endgame level is 38. **The new Virtual Worlds map requiring the code-themed weapons in order to be played. **Weapon usage restriction in Co-op Survival, which keeps the enjoyment away from the player. *The fandom (here) version of the Pixel Gun is basically the same with the real-world the latter but with new contents (mostly consisting of ones that are heavily based from modern firearms (mostly Primary)) that are not added in the real Pixel Gun 3D. *The 15.3.0 update and above are marked as the "Golden Age" of modern weapons added in the game. Source *https://pixelgun.wikia.com/wiki/Pixel_Gun_3D_Updates Category:Other